


Sign Here Part VII

by IAmANonnieMouse



Series: Sign Here [7]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, More devil fic you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmANonnieMouse/pseuds/IAmANonnieMouse
Summary: Arthur shrugs. "Hey. Payback's a bitch. You shouldn't have killed my tailor."Eames sighs. "I'll put in my will that I want to be buried with your suits, how's that?""Could work." Arthur hums. "How long is it going to take you to die?"





	Sign Here Part VII

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinvati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinvati/gifts).



> _I am loving the fact that I'm actually looking forward to finding out what happens when Eames dies but totally pumped for all the shenanigans that Arthur is going to get up to until he does. How many times is Arthur going to scare the shit out of Eames in the shower by just floating through the wall? Or distracting him on a job because only Eames can see him? How soon is hell going to realize that a competent point man is the only way to run a business?_  
>  ~Deinvati  
> 

"While I'm distracting the mark with my forge, Ana will be—" Eames hesitates. "Um, Ana will be…"

"Eames?" Wallace asks. "Everything okay?"

"What?" Eames asks, eyes glued to some spot over Wallace's shoulder. 

"Slap him," Ana says drily. "He's stuck."

"Sorry." Eames flashes a smile. "Must be more tired than I thought. Mind if we take a quick break?"

~+~+~

Eames pushes open the back door and escapes into the alley. He leans against the wall, lights up a cigarette, and waits.

It doesn't take long before Arthur walks through the wall and pauses at his side. His suit is the same as last time. Eames tries not to feel guilty.

"Did you really have to do that?" he asks, glancing at Arthur sidelong. "You made me look like a daft fool."

Arthur smirks. "That's because you are."

"Piss off."

Arthur shrugs. "Hey. Payback's a bitch. You shouldn't have killed my tailor."

Eames sighs. "I'll put in my will that I want to be buried with your suits, how's that?"

"Could work." Arthur hums. "How long is it going to take you to die?"

Eames snorts. "Love you too, darling."

"You know what I mean," Arthur says with an eyeroll. 

"Hey, Eames!" Ana pokes her head out the back door. "Are you all recovered? Ready to go again?"

"Sure thing," Eames calls back. He stubs out his cigarette and walks back inside. Arthur walks alongside him, straight through the doorjamb.

Eames somehow makes it through the rest of his presentation to Wallace and Ana, determinedly ignoring Arthur's sarcastic comments from the back of the room.

"Are you feeling okay, Eames?" Wallace asks at one point.

"Yes, why?" Eames asks, just as Arthur says, "Yeah, Eames, are you feeling okay? Why don't we go home, take the afternoon off?"

"You're talking a little loud," Ana points out.

Arthur bursts into laughter. Eames tries to subtly glare at him.

Based on Wallace and Ana's looks, he doesn't succeed.

~+~+~

It becomes A Thing between them. Arthur starts experimenting with the best times to scare the shit out of Eames by walking through walls.

"Hey, Eames," Arthur says.

"Fucking _hell,_ " Eames says, and he almost slips in the shower.

"What are you up to?" 

Eames wipes soap out of his eyes. "Where is this practical joker side coming from, hm? Is this hell getting its claws in you? You're turning evil?"

Arthur smiles. "I got a promotion."

"Wait. Really?"

"Sort of." Arthur steps further into the shower. Eames tries to ignore the water falling straight through him. "The Devil says I'm doing great. Running the place like a business."

"Point man," Eames says fondly.

"By the time you get down here, it'll be a fine-tuned machine."

"Perfect," Eames says. Water runs into his eyes, stinging with soap. Eames blindly turns and shuts off the water. "You saving a seat for me?"

"Obviously." Arthur extends a hand and lets it hover just above Eames' arm. "Got your office picked out for you and everything. Paisley and messiness galore."

Eames smiles. "Good. Promise to keep visiting me until then?"

"Obviously," Arthur says, lips curled. "Who else will harass you during team meetings?"

"There's only you, darling," Eames says with a soft smile. "Only you."


End file.
